Hidden Pilots
by Aya-Mikage2002
Summary: GW/BBlade/CCS/YGO/HxH/Digimon/.What if some of them were Gpilots and 04's crazy,tempered,beautiful,talented and powerful cousins? The pilots lives are going to change for weird things have the habit of popping up when near them. Please read! REWRITTEN!
1. Default Chapter

Author's note : Hi! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated the other stories that I wrote for those who read it. I had zip idea and I guess I was playing the lazy bones for awhile. Anyway, I have decided to rewrite this story.  
  
For those who read my story : Reincarnated life, I will fuse it later on with my other story : The lives of angels.  
  
Now here is m newly rewritten story :Hidden Pilots . It has genderbrending , shonen-ai, nothing too graphic though I don't know if you could consider some of the couples shonen-ai because of the genderbending..  
  
Hidden Pilots  
  
Chapter one :The new pilots  
  
WWHHAATT!!!!! , a yell echoed in one of the many Winner estate, making the whole estate shake and scared birds and animals scamper off in fear. In the living room, Heero looked up from his beloved laptop and raised an eyebrow. Wufei whom was meditating in the air opened his eyes. A startled and wincing Duo looked up from her spot on Trowa's lap wondering what was wrong with her other koi and a curious Trowa looked up from reading his book. The four Gundam Pilots glanced at each other. Quatre was either startled or mad. Time to see if they needed weapons to protect themselves from a zero mode pilot or simply aspirins. They left the room in a hurry.  
  
Arriving in the conference room, the four pilots were surprised to see a wide-eyed Quatre with his jaw dropped and three unknown girls in the room.  
  
One was sitting on a green sofa, calmly sipping her tea, totally oblivious to the scene. She had long blond hair that was puled back into a braid and blue eyes. She wore what looked to the pilots, an odd traditionnal blue and orange outfit.  
  
A second girl was sweatdropping at Quatre's rather loud reaction. She had three colored hair that reached her shoulders, a bit spiked, and large violet eyes. She wore a black shirt with a blue leather vest on it and black leather pants. Around her neck was a pyramid with an eye on it, attached to a chain.  
  
The last girl had long spiked white hair that reached the end of her back and challenging brown eyes. She wore a white camisole with a green jacket over it and blue jeans. Around her neck was odd shaped necklace with an eye.  
  
A worried Duo immediately went over to her koi with Trowa following behind her. "Quatre are you alright?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Quatre nodded still dazed. Cold prussian blue eyes locked themselves at the group, "Who are you", Heero asked his beloved gun in hand. The tri colored haired girl smiled at him kindly while the girl with white hair glared at him, her arms crossed, "Relax 01. We are not here to harm you", she said. Quatre who had finally settled down stood up quickly. "Don't harm them Heero. They're family and .fellow pilots", he said meekly.  
  
Silence. (*insert crickets chirping*)  
  
The braided girl stood up and bowed politely, " Allow us to introduce ourselves. Atashii wa Kurapika Kurata and I am Quatre's older cousin. I am pilot 07 of Gundam Crimson Angel. I am called Red Eyes."  
  
The violet eyed girl introduced herself next, " My name is Yugi Mouto and I am Quatre's younger cousin by one year. My gundam is called Magician and I am pilot 08, Tenshi."  
  
The white haired girl uncrossed her arms, " I'm Ryouka Bakura but you better call me Bakura if you know what's good for you. I pilot Gundam Akuma and I'm pilot 00, Tomb Robber and blondie' cousin." (A.N I f you still haven't realized it this is Yami Bakura.)  
  
Duo spoke up, " Not to sound rude or anything but what are you doing here? Seeing as Quatre screamed just a few minutes ago, it must be pretty important."  
  
Kurapika nodded, "You're right Maxwell-san. We are here for something important. The doctors said that it was time to reassemble the other pilots for a mission."  
  
Silence.  
  
"The_other_Gundam_Pilots", Heero said slowly, suddenly wishing that Dr.J were here so he could shoot him for hiding that little fact from him.  
  
Kurapika nodded affirmatively, totally oblivious that the perfect soldier was in trigger happy mode again. " Yes. Other pilots had been chosen to be pilots since their birth, trained and then sent to protect their own district and such."  
  
The blond suddenly looked at her watch, "Well, I got to go now before my friends start to wonder where I took so long. I said that I'd only took half an hour."  
  
Kurapika bowed to her cousin "It was nice seeing you again Quatre. We'll meet eachother in two weeks times at the rendez-vous point."  
  
Bakura suddenly scowled, "And we got to go back before our respective brothers start to panic because we're missing." She dragged an half protesting Yugi with her. As she was exiting the room with Kurapika, she stopped half between the door as if an afterthought. The girl tuned her head to look at her cousin who suddenly got at chill when he looked in his cousin's eyes that suddenly got an evil glint in them.  
  
Bakura smirked, " I almost forgot. You're in charge in collecting the others back" Quatre paled " So see you in two weeks time cousin."  
  
The trio left the room, Yugi waving bye cheerfully, obvious to the fact that their cousin whom was banging his head on his desk. The four(Heero, Duo, Trowa and Wufei) stared blankly at the retreating backs.  
  
"Quatre.explain", Heero said darkly and slowly.  
  
The blond pilot who had just finished banging his head on his desk was now playing with Duo's long braid and sitting in Trowa's lap. "As you know those were my cousins, he sarted. We have been given a mission to regroup all the Gundam Pilots because the scientist sense that danger is approaching plus they wanted for us to get to know all one another. The four nodded. "Understood. Show us their profiles."  
  
Quatre went over and clicked on a file. Holographics pictures with data appeared before them. He started to identify each person. (I won't describe them because you all probably know how they look like,plus my describing sucks. I'm not good at it.)  
  
"Tyson Kinomiya, my 14 years old cousin. She was sent to disguised herself as a boy. You might recognized her as the Beyblade champion of the world.  
  
"My cousin Sakura Kinomoto whom is my other 14 years old cousin. She was sent to Tomoeda district."  
  
"My cousin Yugil Mouto who is 15 years old was sent to in Domino Town. Bakura was sent to England but went back to Japan two years back. She's 17 years old."  
  
" My cousins Taichi Kamiya, 18, Miyako Inoue17, Takato Matsuki , 16, were all sent to Odaiba as you can see."  
  
"Quite a family you have there Quatre", commented Heero as the pilots all finished rading the reast of the data that Quatre didn't bother t read. The blond pilot groaned, "You have no absolute idea."  
  
"Are they all pilots?", asked the curious Trowa. The blond teenager shook his head, "Well yes and no. They all have Gundams but most of them prefer to fight in their own way but if the need arises they' fight in the Gundam", Quatre answered.  
  
Wufei sudenly asked something that had caught his attention. " Quatre, didn't your blond cousin that that her last name was Kuruta? Weren't they wiped out years ago because of their eyes?"  
  
Quatre nodded, "Yes, they were wiped out because of a band called the Phantom Brigade for their eyes. But we'll talk about this tomorrow morning." He grabbed his kois hands and started to leave the room. "Now try to be prepared with shields, weapons and Tylenol or something. You may think that I'm exaggerating but crazy things have the tendency to show themselves when my relatives are near. We leave first thing tomorrow after breakfast." And he left the room, muttering stuff among the lines of: "How are they going to react" or "Why does this stuff always happens to me" or "Why am I stuck with overprotective and crazy relative?", and yada, yada, yada.  
  
The two remaining pilots, Heero and Wufei glanced at each other in silence. Seems that life was starting to get interesting around here.  
  
Preview: Chapter two: Tyson Kinomiya.  
  
Running out of the dojo and through the gardens, Tyson opened the door, thinking that it was her teammates and fellow Bladers. What she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. Greeting was her familiar blond cousin with the Gundam pilots behind him. Quatre waved a hand, smiling weakly. " Hello cousin." Tyson twitched.  
  
Few minutes later. Yells were echoing from the dojo: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??!!!" "AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!!!" "NOT EVEN ONE WORD !!!" "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED YOU COUSIN AND SISTERS AND I WERE?!" BANG! "Itai.!" "HOW DARE YOU??!!!"  
  
Aya-chan :Please review. And again please excuse me for the other stories but I will update soon.  
  
I am going to start a story concerning Hunter x Hunter. It's an alternate universe fic. The cast gets sent to an alternate universe because of an experiment gone wrong. There they discover that things are not as they remember it, especially their counterparts.  
  
Quote by Kurapika: "Alternate universes are bad for my health."  
  
So if you fans of Hunter x hunter could give me some ideas for my fics, I'd be really glad to read them!!!  
  
See you next time!! 


	2. Chapter two: Tyson Kinomiya, the Dragonh...

Chapter two: Tyson Kinomiya, the dragon-hime.  
  
It was a bright and beautiful day. As Tyson Kinomiya cleand the dojo, she couldn't shake off a sense of forebording. She shrugged it off. Oh well. Today, the WhiteTigers, the AllStarz, the Majestics and the DemolitionBoys were going to reunite at her house after one year since the last championships. She missed them all-well maybe not Kenny, Max and Kai because they lived in the same country- and couldn't wait to see them again. She just had to be careful to not show her true gender (especially because she was going through puberty now and things could get nasty. Not her fault that she was a late bloomer!) It was a great day and no one was going to ruin it!  
  
Suddenly, she heard the doorbell ring. Dropping the broom that was in her hand, she raced out of the dojo and passed to the gardens to the front doors. Thinking that it was the other Bladers and her teammates she opened the door. She froze dead in her tracks. Greeting her was her familiar blond cousin with the pilots behind him. Quatre waved a hand, smiling weakly "Hello cousin."  
  
".." Tyson twitched.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
Yells were echoing from the dojo:  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??!!!" "AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!!!" "NOT EVEN ONE WORD !!!" "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED YOU COUSIN AND SISTERS AND I WERE?!" BANG! "Itai.!" "HOW DARE YOU??!!!"  
  
Outside the WhiteTigers, the AllStarz, the Majestics and the DemolitionBoys looked at each other in silence. They had just came back from the airport and were on the verge to enter their friend's house when the yelling started. Not normal. Ray blinked "Is that Tyson yelling?" he asked in disbelief. Kai nodded "Yea, but something's wrong with his voice. It's too high-pitched and he can't be sick because he sounded just fine yesterday..." He replied his voice trailing off. Max opened the door "Well let's go in and see what got his feathers so ruffled up. I never heard him scream that loud before." He remarked. "PMS?"  
  
The five teams crossed the garden to the dojo and as they approached it they realized the yelling got louder and the banging as well. "Tyson! It's us! We're back with the others!" yelled Kenny as he slammed the door opened. What the five teams left them speechless. Tyson was running around the dojo, kendo stick in hand, screaming and hitting on a boy who was running for his life. But what shocked them the most was the Blader's appearance. Tyson was wearing a training kimono but unfortunately for him.er.her the front part was loose due to all the violent action. "Tyson! Is that you?!" yelled the Bladers very shock. The girl in question stopped dead in her tracks, kendo stick in the air. She slowly turned her head dreading their reactions. She had just noticed a second ago their presence and the state of her outfit but it was too late.  
  
Kai stepped up to the girl placing a strong hand on her shoulder. "I think that you better start from the beginning" he said calmly even tough a part of his mind was screaming. She nodded.  
  
A half an hour and a dozens of question later.  
  
"I think that I've got it." Replied everyone in unison. Tyson smiled weakly bowing her head. "I'm sorry for keeping this a secret. I didn't have a choice" she apologized. Robert smiled at her "It was an honorable choice. You did it to protect others . You have nothing to apologize for."  
  
"He's right" piped up Lee. Don't worry about it." " We'll just have to get use to it." said Tala.  
  
"Besides" teased Michael, You make a cute girl." Tyson blushed. Quatre and a certain ruby-eyed boy glared fiercely at him. When the blushing came down, the midnight eyed girl looked at her cousin. "Should we go and retrieve Taichi, Yolei, and Takato next?" The Arabian nodded affirmatively. The American beyblading team and Heero's ears perked up. "You mean THE Taichi Kamiya?"asked Emily curiously. As fellow sportive, the team greatly admired Taichi's skill in soccer. Heero on the other hand was already forming a plan in his head. Miyako "Yolei" Inoue was a computer genius, one of the best, along with Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and Kenneth "Ken" Ichijouji. He didn't realized that Miyako was Quatre's cousin yesterday because he was busy venting his frustration off.  
  
Tyson suddenly groaned as a not so comforting thought came across her mind. "What's wrong Tyson?" asked a curious Ray. Burying her head in her arms the girl answered, "I just had a not so lovely thought. We are all very popular but the thing is that as the Beyblading world champion, I attract even more attention that I wish for.  
  
They all chuckled knowingly.  
  
To be continued in chapter 3: THE DIGITAL GIRLS  
  
A.N. Just for you to know that all of the chapters that introduce the new pilots won't just be of "What are you doing here" and "I'm going to beat you up!"  
  
Review!!! 


End file.
